


Вот оно какое - наше лето

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Летние зарисовки об отдыхающих европейских трудоголиках)





	1. Urlaub uber alles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ничто не остановит озверевшего от работы Гилберта перед желанием отдохнуть - а уж Германия и вовсе будет взят с собой в охапку!  
> Urlaub über alles - "Отпуск превыше всего". Как и ГерманияXD

— Нет, всё! — Гилберт швырнул рабочий портфель на диван. — Ещё одно мега-совещание на тему экологии, санкций или чьих-нибудь там прав меня добьёт!  
  
Людвиг с тихим вздохом закрыл входную дверь и снял обувь, поглядывая на распаляющегося брата.  
  
— В конце концов, Запад, у нас тут лето или что? Какого хрена вообще мы маемся в сотый раз одними и теми же вопросами, когда давно пора б отдохнуть? — Гилберт всплеснул руками в позе Авраама, взывающего к богу.  
  
— Слишком обширная повестка дня, придётся потерпеть, — хмуро отозвался Людвиг, аккуратно складывая свой портфель на стол. — Да и не отпустя… — едва начав фразу, он вдруг понял, что начал её зря.  
  
— Арррр! — взвился Байльшмидт-старший. — Что значит “не отпустят”?! Я хочу купаться, в конце концов!  
  
— Можно в субботу сходить к озеру, — пожал плечами Людвиг.  
  
— Да не в Берлине, — поморщился в ответ Гилберт. — Я хочу к морю!  
  
— Значит, съездим на северный берег.  
  
— Людвиг! — взвыл старший, скомкав и швырнув галстук куда-то к портфелю. — Да не к нашему! К тёплому морю! Чтобы жара, и коктейли, и песок, и тусовки, и аквапарки, и прогулки по вечерам, и завтраки на балконе!  
  
— У нас есть балкон... — без особой уже надежды брякнул младший.  
  
Гилберт натурально зарычал, и Германия поднял ладони вверх.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо. Через месяц, как всё закончим.  
  
— Хрен ли, — кровожадной ухмылкой Гилберта можно было пугать маленьких поляков. — Через неделю. И это не обсуждается!  
  
Людвиг вздохнул очень-очень тяжело.  
  
— А как же фрау Канцелярин?  
  
Гилберт улыбнулся так, что напряглись бы и поляки постарше.  
  
— Запад, ну что ты как маленький? Пригрози ей профсоюзом! Делов-то.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Солнце ещё только поднималось из-за горизонта, просвечивая сквозь разлапистые тёмно-зелёные листья, лезущие через прутья ограды. Там, за этими листьями и морем другой зелени виднелась узкая голубовато-дымчатая полоска моря, испускающего плавный, едва различимый ритмичный шорох. На сонной утренней туристической улочке не было ещё ни души, и только некоторые торговцы из местных начинали открывать свои лавки.  
  
Гилберт с удовольствием сильно потянулся на лёгком плетёном стульчике, вдыхая прохладный ещё, свежий, полный пряных ноток от окружающей отель зелени воздух. С их балкончика открывался замечательный вид, пусть даже это была не первая пляжная линия, зато видно было и берег, и город.  
  
— Вот, вот это другое дело! Другая жизнь! — радостно и звонко заметил он, глядя, как брат раскладывает по кусочкам хлеба различную начинку, и сам разливая по стаканам холодный апельсиновый сок.  
  
Он закрутил крышечку бутылки, поставив её на стол и положил ладонь на горячее крепкое плечо брата, слегка сжал его бицепс.  
  
— Запад, погляди на меня, — позвал Гилберт, глядя внимательными и яркими глазами на брата. — Ты счастлив?  
  
Людвиг отложил сыр и нож, посмотрел в ответ долго и кивнул.  
  
— Да, — улыбнулся он своей мягкой улыбкой. — Спасибо, что вытянул нас на отдых, брат.  
  
Он наклонился и невесомо, нежно дотронулся губами до губ Гилберта, дохнул на них, заставив его слегка вздрогнуть, а затем указал на столик.  
  
— Твой первый завтрак на балконе, — хмыкнул Людвиг. — Перед морем и пляжем.  
  
От ответной улыбки брата его затопило чувством, которое не исчислялось километрами или днями. Но всё же тут, в их двухнедельный отпуск, в сердце Германии его стало немного больше, чем обычно.


	2. Самое крайнее средство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если с Бервальдом что-то случилось, Дания обязательно о нём позаботится. Просто потому что он старший, просто потому что — брат.

Чуть наклонив голову, Хенрик заботливо-сочувствующе осмотрел область поражения.  
  
— Всё плохо, — безапелляционно резюмировал Швеция.  
  
Хенрик вздохнул и потёр затылок пальцами.  
  
— Охохо, — протянул он. — Надо было всё-таки ещё и третий слой намазать.  
  
Бервальд хмуро промолчал, всем видом выражая скептицизм и абсолютное неверие в удачность подобного варианта. Хоть десятый, ему бы не помогло.  
  
— Болит? — легонько потыкав брата сначала в плечо, потом в щёку, поднял светлые, настороженные глаза Дания.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Швеция решительно встал.  
  
— Может, я один схожу? — мучительно изогнул брови Хенрик, глядя на ало-бронзоватого Бервальда. Может, брат и врал, что не болит, но у Хенрика чуть не самого всё болеть начинало при взгляде на него.  
  
— Нет, — Швеция порылся в шкафу, доставая шорты и футболку.  
  
— Слушай, а может, лучше, э-э, джинсы? Ну, и рубашку с рукавом? — рискнул предложить Дания, вздрогнув от мысли, что случится с кожей Бервальда, если он снова попадёт на открытое жгучее солнце. Его собственная только немного позолотилась, а вот Швеции в очередной раз не повезло.  
  
— Там тридцать пять. В тени, — Бервальд был непреклонен. Но, поглядев на совсем уж несчастное лицо Хенрика, опустил плечи, смягчился. — Ты ведь сам хотел на обзорную площадку, Хенрик. Пофотографироваться, погулять в развалинах храма. Пообедать в кафе с “самым лучшим видом”. Как ты сказал: приобщиться к прекрасному. Значит, так и будет. Приобщимся.  
  
— Да, но я не хотел, чтобы ты при этом страдал, Шве! — с болью в голосе воскликнул Дания. — Я никогда не хотел, чтобы тебе было плохо, несмотря на войны и раздоры, ты же знаешь!  
  
Бервальд поглядел на него своим прямым, тяжёлым, пронзительным взглядом.   
  
— Знаю, — он твёрдо кивнул и немного улыбнулся. — Но площадка работает до пяти. Значит, надо идти сейчас. Вместе, — итог был подведён с привычной деловитой суровостью. Других путей не существовало.  
  
Дания со вздохом поднялся, натягивая и застёгивая цветастую яркую рубашку.  
  
— Может, хотя бы ещё раз кремом тебя намажем? — предпринял он ещё одну попытку по защите брата.  
  
— Хватит. Не помру, — Швеция даже усмехнулся. Воплощение он, в конце-то концов, или кто. Его Брагинский не добил — а тут какое-то солнце, ну.  
  
Солнце, жаркое и вездесущее, окутало их своими беспощадными лучами, стоило им только высунуть нос из своего съёмного коттеджика на краю оврага.  
  
— Хенрик, что ты там копошишься? — и так-то строгое лицо Бервальда в больших тёмных очках становилось совсем похожим на лицо тайного агента из американских фильмов. — Идём.  
  
— Сейчас.   
  
Запирая дверь, Дания выволок какую-то клюшку, как показалось сначала Швеции. А потом — внезапно распахнул над братом светлый купол зонтика от солнца. — Хенрик, что это? — Бервальд недовольно-недоумённо нахмурился. — Я тебе не кисейная барышня.  
  
— Ты мой брат, которого я должен защитить, — с улыбкой, но серьёзно отозвался Дания. — Не упрямься. Пожалуйста! — он улыбнулся шире, обезоруживающе, идя в ногу с братом. — Я специально выбирал скучный, между прочим! Чтоб тебе понравился.  
  
Швеция поглядел на него удивлённо, а потом покачал головой.  
  
— Хенрик! Ты неисправим. И как ты только протащил его в багаж, что я не заметил, — проворчал он, но всё-таки не стал вырываться из-под тени зонтика.  
  
— Да знаю я тебя, как-как. В первый раз едем, что ли, — пожал плечами Хенрик. — Надо же было взять с собой вещи на все возможные случаи, — он осторожно приобнял Швецию за талию, стараясь не касаться сгоревших частей.  
  
Бервальд немного улыбнулся и положил в ответ руку на бок старшего брата.  
  
— Спасибо.


	3. Прусский загар

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гилберт отлично умеет скрывать всякие компрометирующе следы, а уж особенно оставленные горячо любимым братом... Только, вот беда, не хочет)   
>  Предупреждение - кинк на эксгибиционизме и сексе в общественном месте.

Ночная бархатистая мгла с точками звёзд заглядывала в окно, вдыхала в открытую настежь балконную дверь тёплый солоноватый воздух, шуршала цикадами на деревьях под окном, вздыхала недалёким морским прибоем.  
  
В номере было темно и практически тихо — но жарко. Не от царящего вокруг тепла, но от двух горячих, буквально раскалённых тел. Они плавились друг об друга, и воздух, казалось, начинал дрожать вокруг них, когда кто-то один тихо выстанывал в рот другому.  
  
Они были пьяны друг другом и этой ночной тишью, темнотой и теплом, они вздрагивали каждый от прикосновения другого, и они знали, что это только начало, самое начало практически безмолвного разговора тел и душ.  
  
— Брат… За-апад… ниже, — Гилберт, с усилием оторвав свои губы от неумолимых, жадных губ Людвига, откинул голову, открывая шею.  
  
Людвиг жарко выдохнул носом от этого зова и этого указания, проводя губами от подбородка вниз, а потом повторяя путь поцелуями, всё более крепкими раз от раза, всё более упивающимися светлой — как бы Гилберт не извращался — кожей, пока наконец не провёл по ней языком, по свежим, оставленным только что следам.  
  
— Эти чёртовы крема сбивают твой вкус и запах, — пробормотал он, целуя старшего брата по другую сторону шеи, не удерживаясь, несмотря на свои же слова, и снова, снова всасывая его кожу, почти больно, так сильно, так алчно.  
  
Гилберт застонал, запрокидывая голову сильнее, открываясь больше: всю шею, всю грудь.  
  
— Тебе… не нравится? — он сглотнул, протираясь рукой вниз, между их тел, к паху Германии, чтобы ощутить яснее ясного: о нет, Людвигу нравится, очень даже нравится. — Иначе я… совсем не загорю.  
  
Людвиг оторвался от брата, глядя мутно, переводя дыхание, и Гилберт резко поднял голову, ощутив внезапную — такую непозволительную, ай-яй! — свободу. Он усмехнулся, его глаза сверкнули загоревшейся идеей, и он вытянулся, ускользнул вдруг с постели, из рук оторопевшего брата.  
  
— Раз тебе не нравится, — ставший низким, прерывистым голос Гилберта дрожал от желания, от предвкушения, а сам он пятился, пятился к балконной двери, поправляя плавки, — это же надо исправить!..  
  
— Куда!..  
  
Людвиг вскочил с тихим рыком, прыгнул к нему в попытке остановить, удержать, поймать, — но Гилберт будто утёк, сливаясь с ночью за окном в одно целое, дразня и отступая всё дальше.   
  
Германия снова и снова бросался за ним, тихо, быстро и яростно, пытаясь нагнать, пытаясь вернуть. Он был опьянён их возбуждением, их жаром, и он хотел себе брата, целиком и полностью, всего без остатка. Но Гилберт с усмешкой отступал всё дальше по балкону, мимо чужих номеров, мимо прохода к ресепшну, мимо барной стойки — к ровной глади отельного бассейна. Он вёл Людвига, утягивал за собой и собой, поглощённый азартом и желанием, такой же пьяный от их игры и их риска.  
  
Он вёл до тех пор, пока не почувствовал холодный кафель босыми ногами, вздрогнув от этого жёсткого контраста.  
  
— Иди ко мне, Запад, — Гилберт почти проурчал, опускаясь на бортик и опуская ноги в воду.  
  
— Гил-бер-рт, — вкрадчиво, хрипло позвал Людвиг, бросая по сторонам короткий взгляд, — не здесь.  
  
— Вода и ночь всё скроют, Запад, — ухмыльнулся Пруссия. — Ты же жаловался на мой вкус! Вот и будь теперь моим хорошим мальчиком, — поддразднил он, жадно обводя подошедшего Людвига по бёдрам.  
  
Германия усмехнулся горячо — и без всплеска скользнул в воду, притирая брата к холодному гладкому бортику, втискиваясь в него всей грудью и бёдрами, плавно поводя по ягодицам напряжённым пахом.  
  
— Буду, — пообещал он на ухо Пруссии.  
  
Раздался тихий плеск, мерный, неуклонный, заставивший Гилберта вздрогнуть и прикусить губы со всей силы — а потом, когда показалось,что вокруг вода вскипела от их действий, беззвучно заорать.  
  
Он отдавался брату целиком, полностью — и до конца.  
  
Как и всегда.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Подошедший поздороваться Родерих запнулся на полуфразе, с удивлением оглядев Гилберта.  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь загореть, — Австрия не удержал удивления, изогнув недоумённо тонкую бровь. — Ты ведь альбинос.  
  
— Я тоже не думал, — широко усмехнулся Гилберт.  
  
— Хотя, по правде сказать, вышло как-то неровно, — отметил Родерих, оглядев скопление желтоватых пятен на весьма потемневшей коже Байльшмидта. Особенно почему-то в районе груди и шеи.  
  
— А, это всё крем от загара виноват, — махнул рукой Гилберт и встретился глазами с Германией, по его лицу прошлась кривая улыбка: — Да, Людвиг?  
  
Людвиг, поглядев на него, медленно и пунцово заалел.  
  
— С бронзатором, — вкрадчиво, со знанием дела добавил Гилберт оторопело замершему Эдельштайну.  
  
У Людвига покраснели даже уши.  
  
Впрочем, в этом не было ничего удивительного: Гилберт отлично знал, что прусский загар идеален.


	4. Край земли

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Даже воплощение не может знать всех своих уголков - и Гилберту найдётся, чем удивить Людвига на самом краю их общей страны.

Дождь начинал накрапывать, потихоньку, помаленьку усиливая свой напор. Он замочил дорожку национального парка, как будто прокладывая перед братьями-немцами новую, собственную влажную тропу. Он усилился, застучал по листьям и стал проламываться сквозь буковую листву.  
  
Людвиг, спрятавшись под дерево, утянул к себе брата, чтобы переждать там самый сильный ливень и потом уже двинуться дальше.  
  
Они так давно тут не были — в Ясмунде, на самом-самом северном краю своей страны, что после важной встречи в порту Засница решили обязательно прогуляться по парку*. И вот пожалуйста — их снова поливало дождём, как на выезде из города!  
  
Людвиг поначалу думал, что Гилберт разразится бранью и всю дорогу будет недоволен, а то и вовсе потребует повернуть вспять. Но его старший брат молчал, шёл и молчал, только снова и снова смахивая с лица накопившиеся капли. Людвиг смотрел на него искоса, даже чуть удивлённо, но Гилберт не был сердит или зол, и даже его привычная резкая решительность как будто поунялась под напором летнего дождя.  
  
Они долго шли молча, и Германия не хотел первым нарушать атмосферу расслабленности, с которой они оба впитывали в себя окружающую их природу небольшого, но уникального парка, столь славного своей необычностью.  
  
Молчание нарушил всё-таки Гилберт. Он помотал головой, снова стряхивая накопившиеся капли, и повернул лицо к Людвигу.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, куда мы идём, Запад?  
  
Германии не хотелось напрягаться, чтобы выяснить, и он только слегка пожал плечом.  
  
— Полагаю, на север.  
  
Гилберт усмехнулся, качнув головой.  
  
— На север, ага. Но не совсем. Мы идём к Кёнигсштуль**. Самой выступающей скале парка, — он рассмеялся клекочуще и чуть стукнул Людвига по плечу. — Там есть, что посмотреть, братик.  
  
И Гилберт оказался прав.  
  
Когда они дошли до центра парка у самой скалы, Людвиг уже понимал. Но когда они добрались до самого её края, и с обзорной площадки взглянули вперёд, и вверх, и вниз, и в стороны, — он всё-таки ахнул.  
  
Перед ним раскрывалось Балтийское море, пасмурное, тёмное, бескрайнее — и грозовое. Древнее море, пережившее тысячи лет, которые оставили на его берегах гроздья янтаря и окаменелых ископаемых. Старая вода, за которую было пролито море крови — в нём до сих пор догнивали потонувшие суда стольких стран, из дерева и из стали, в нём лежали тысячи самолётов, подлодок и танков и покоилась неизмеримая бездна человеческих останков.  
  
Оно было прекрасным, это море. Оно было грозным.  
  
Словно бы в подтверждение его ярой и жестокой сути весь горизонт был застлан чёрными облаками — там, вдалеке. Их то и дело рассекали кривые молний, но до немецкого берега, в кои-то веки, не доносился даже грохот за шумом волн.  
  
— Знакомься, брат. Это наше Остзее, наше Восточное море***, — Гилберт хмыкнул, заметив: — Швеции тут бы понравилось. Тебе, я смотрю, тоже.  
  
Людвиг, захваченный, впечатлённый увиденным, не оборачиваясь, только кивнул. Он даже не заметил, как дождь снова пошёл сильнее. Он впитывал то, что видел и ощущал, до конца. До последней небесной капли.  
  
Стихия. Бушевавшая там и отзывающаяся здесь — ливнем. Природа, само естество которой накрыло их собой. Такое спокойное обычно, сейчас их море было прекрасно и беспощадно.  
  
Когда они спускались с горы, дождь совсем поулёгся — он постукивал только тихо и редко, и лес снова наполнился своим переливчатым звучанием, шорохом и пением птиц.  
  
— Знаешь, я давно тут не был. И давно хотел показать тебе это место. Как раз с тех пор, как оно стало парком, — Гилберт чуть усмехнулся, глядя себе только под ноги.  
  
— Я удивился, что здесь парк, — отозвался Людвиг. — Когда-то тут был карьер, меловая добыча, потом закрытый заповедник, — он чуть нахмурился, вспоминая. — Никогда бы не подумал, что это место может так измениться.  
  
— Ага. Карьер и заповедник, — кивнул Гилберт. — Ровнёхонько до года нашего с тобой единства. Как раз в тот день, когда нам разрешили наконец-то быть вместе****. Ты потому и не знал - мы ж тогда весь день проторчали у Брагинского!..  
  
Людвиг удивлённо поднял брови. Он молчал несколько минут, а потом только стиснул со всей силы брата за плечи. Это давнее решение Гилберта, ещё бывшего тогда ГДР, было правильным — и было хорошим знаком.  
  
Германии нравился такой символ. Символ воссоединения — перед днём Единства.  
  
— Приедем снова, следующим летом, — пообещал Людвиг и улыбнулся. — На край нашей земли, к нашему Восточному морю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Национальный парк Ясмунд, самый маленький в Германии, находится неподалёку от порта Засниц и идёт по самому берегу Балтийского моря. Парк славится уникальнейшей природой, флорой и фауной, а также прекрасными видами. Как и многие места в Германии, входит в наследие Юнеско.  
>  ** Königsstuhl - "Королевский стул", меловая скала на берегу парка, служащая естественной смотровой площадкой.  
>  *** Ostsee - "Восточное море", немецкое (а также шведское и датское) наименование Балтийского моря.  
>  **** Национальным парком заповедник был объявлен 12 сентября 1990 года ещё властями ГДР. Ровно в этот же день в Москве был подписан знаменитый договор "Два плюс четыре", который наконец-то позволил ГДР и ФРГ стать одной страной. Окончательно же ГДР прекратила своё существование 3 октября, ставшего Днём германского единства.


	5. До чего дошёл прогресс!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда Гилберт принимается за инновации и модернизации, надо ховаться. Ну, или наслаждаться моментом, жизнью и Великим...

К разного рода техническим штучкам и новинкам у Гилберта всегда была страсть. Местами даже несколько нездоровая.  
  
Ещё рыцарем он, тогда совсем далёкий от изобретательства, перенимал разные и новые виды оружия и брони у Франции, Англии или Италии. Потом даже научился кое-что изобретать сам — у него особенно хорошо выходило с доспехами и шлемами, всё-таки, что бы там не говорили злые языки, он был профессионалом своего дела. Ну, а то, что изобретённый шлем прозвали “собачьей мордой” за форму, — так это были, право слово, детали. Зато эффективный же был!  
  
В принципе, до появления Людвига в своей жизни Пруссия никогда не бывал впереди планеты всей в этих делах, но всегда был по своей сути новатором — от новомодных штук не трясся и брал на вооружение довольно быстро, пока другие цеплялись за традиции и привычки до последнего. Именно это, в том числе, помогло ему стать по-настоящему сильной державой — и в конце концов, заполучить в свои цепкие руки воплощение аж всего немецкого народа и вырастить из него целую империю.  
  
Но и потом Гилберт совсем не остыл, а очень даже наоборот. И катализатором его вдохновенных порывов стал уже Людвиг, который вырос в умного, собранного, основательного юношу и мог не только поддержать, но и пнуть мысль старшего в конструктивную сторону — так что в итоге они творили вдвоём. Причём, настолько успешно, что быстро обеспечили своё техническое превосходство и репутацию, и счёт этой репутации уже шёл на века. Пруссия тогда долго шутил, как Англия чаем чуть не захлебнулся, обнаружив таких конкурентов по самым носом.  
  
Вот и сейчас Гилберт совсем не собирался отставать от прогресса. Зато очень даже собирался совместить приятное с полезным! Ну, и немного облегчить жизнь младшего братика, конечно.  
  
Дело было в том, что на Берлин, город весьма пасмурный и погодонеустойчивый, напала прямо-таки аномальная жара. Да, конечно, она могла продлиться всего ничего, а дальше небо бы снова привычно затянуло облачностью. Но, тем не менее, она продолжалась — и Людвиг, всегда ходивший на работу в костюме-тройке с иголочки, продолжал страдать.  
  
Конечно, сделать что-то радикальное в рабочее время Гилберт не мог — и потому к нему пришла идея. Он обдумывал её несколько дней, а потом всё-таки набрал нужный номер и сделал подробный заказ, с выездом мастеров и замерами. Ради этого даже пришлось откромсать от отпуска несколько часов то в один день, то в другой, чтобы Людвиг ничего не узнал и не заметил.  
  
Однако, настал тот самый час, когда младший вернулся с работы, чтобы быть поражённым увиденным. И, надо сказать, фантазия Гилберта его не подвела: Людвиг действительно был поражён и даже выронил портфель от удивления, когда обыскался брата по всему дому и наконец-то додумался заглянуть в ванную комнату.  
  
В ванной его ждал, собственно, Гилберт. Конечно же, голый — но не просто так. Он ждал его в здоровенной работающей джакузи, которую поставили только-только утром на место их старой ванны. И, надо сказать, зрелище было весьма впечатляющим.  
  
Гилберт, уже было приготовившийся отбиваться по всем статьям и грозным аргументам об увеличении всевозможных счетов, сам не ожидал такой реакции, но мгновение спустя лучезарно ухмыльнулся и раскрыл брату объятья.   
  
От такого предложения отказываться было нельзя. Людвиг и не собирался — он даже не хотел отрывать взгляда от своего брата, чтобы выйти раздеться, и только методично снял с себя вещь за вещью, автоматически складывая их в стопочку.  
  
В тот вечер они угрохали столько воды, что потом, глядючи на счета, Людвиг чувствовал, как его бросает то в жар (при воспоминании о горячем и почти бесконечном, бурном в прямом и переносном смысле сексе), то в холод (при мысли, что если они так будут зажигать в ванной чаще раза в месяц, то никаких зарплат не хватит).   
  
Впрочем, то, что время от времени такие вещи нужно обязательно делать и повторять, он был теперь абсолютно уверен. И Гилберт, что характерно, был очень даже за — хотя весь следующий день после эпик-сцены в ванной охал и ахал о рассыпающихся костях, сыплющемся песке и чуть ли не дышании на ладан, пока не получал крепкий подзатыльник от любящего брата. Притом, ещё и подозрительно довольно ухмыляясь.  
  
В общем, джакузи оказалась средством весьма эффективным в деле вспомоществования младшему брату, да ещё и весьма разнообразила их личную жизнь, волшебным образом давая на неё силы даже после тяжёлого трудовыебудня. А то арсенал игрушек как-то поднадоел в последнее время, ей-богу, да и руки-ноги в такую духоту выскальзывали из ремней и иже с ними.  
  
Жара к тому времени немного спала, но всё равно то и дело напоминала о себе — всплесками, утомительными полуднями и казавшимися слишком длинными рабочими часами.  
  
Так что Гилберт пришёл к выводу, что улучшенная домашняя обстановка и новая ванна — это прекрасно, но таки Людвигу бы не помешало ещё что-то личное, эдакое дополнение ко всей их большой и светлой, а также весьма мокрой в последнее время любви…  
  
Поэтому однажды, придя на работу, Людвиг обнаружил там коробочку с запиской без подписи, но в характерных чёрно-бело-алых цветах. В коробочке оказался малюсенький чёрненький вентиляторик уголком и с питанием от USB — как раз, чтобы вставить его в телефон. Ну, или в ноутбук — это уж куда получится.  
  
“Для тайного обдува во время важных переговоров”, — значилось в записке, и Людвиг смущённо фыркнул от этой непристойности, но вентиляторик, конечно, взял. И даже собирался использовать по назначению. В строгом соответствии с инструкцией. Изредка...  
  
Чёрт знает, что ещё мог бы придумать Гилберт для улучшения жизни трудоголичного немецкого народа в лице младшего братика, но, на счастье последнего, жара в Берлине практически на следующий день пропала, как и не было.  
  
Людвиг вздохнул свободнее, но маленький подарок всё равно держал в верхнем ящике стола — ну так, на всякий случай.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вентилятор был примерно такой:  
> http://i.imgur.com/CMuQdbr.jpg


	6. Strandkorb fur zwei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наступают выходные, и сердце Дании тянется туда, на холодный немецкий пляж, где они с Людвигом будут вместе. Будут обнажены друг перед другом - и обожжены друг другом. Будут... счастливы.

В чудесный субботний денёк Дания знает, куда поедет, уже аж со вчерашнего вечера — и одной маленькой смски.  
  
“Как обычно?” — приходит ему короткая строчка, и он в два тыка пишет:  
  
“Ага”, — и неимоверно радостный смайлик.  
  
На самом деле, они встречаются раз в две недели, и в ежедневнике Людвига, наверное, все субботы расписаны через одну до самого конца года… Но для Дании это событие становится реальным только накануне, ведь, сколько бы Людвиг ни планировал, он всё равно только в пятницу вечером сообщит: как обычно или не получится. “Не получится”, конечно, бывает самое разное — и работа, и Гилберт, и дела, и что угодно ещё. Это же Германия, в конце-то концов. Разве что не бывает для них с немцем такой погоды, когда они бы не встретились. Погода — ведь дело такое, можно всю жизнь прождать, уж немцы и датчане-то в курсе.  
  
Так что это сюрприз, и Хенрик этому очень рад: такой маленький подарочек. Да или нет? Выпадет у него самый лучший день недели на субботу — или все дни будут просто хорошими? Прямо рулетка между “хорошо” и “лучше не бывает”!  
  
Но в эту субботу — у него в кармане точное немецкое “да”, и он даже встаёт пораньше, чем обычно, чтобы быть на месте хотя бы к одиннадцати, ведь Людвиг к тому времени уж точно будет там.  
  
Последнюю часть пути Хенрик особенно любит — он садится на небольшой немецкий теплоход и с его палубы смотрит, как его островок Рёмё всего за какие-то сорок минут неторопливо отступает вдаль и сменяется немецким островком Зюльтом, таким похожим и таким другим.  
  
Потом он идёт по берегу пешком с рюкзаком за плечом, пока не спускается с дорожки на песчаную пляжную линию, как раз там, где начинаются первые полосатые пляжные кабинки — штрандкорбы.  
  
Хенрик идёт позади них, чтобы не тревожить других отдыхающих, и ищет одну особенную штрандкорб, с маленькими флажками по верхним уголкам: датским на северном уголке и немецким на южном, никак иначе — немецкая точность всегда даёт о себе знать в каждой, казалось бы, мелочи. Однажды он, правда, едва не перепутал — какая-то пара тоже решила выделиться, и Хенрик сначала извинялся, а потом со смехом делился этим с Людвигом — но обычно это служит лучшим знаком.  
  
Дания находит нужную кабинку и со счастливым вдохом шлёпается в кресло рядом с Людвигом. Германия глядит на него с улыбкой и протягивает ему уже открытое пиво. Он всегда у них отвечает за пиво в ультимативном немецком порядке, заведённым собственнолично, и Дания очень даже согласен на такой расклад — в конце концов, немецкое пиво и впрямь потрясающе вкусное, это все датчане знают. А вот всяким вюрстам и вюрстхенам он предпочитает родные смёрребрёды, выпечку и ещё по мелочи много всякой датской вкусноты. Ибо, как известно, опять же, всем датчанам, датская кухня — самая лучшая в мире. А кто не согласен, тот ещё просто не распробовал, что уж.  
  
После первого глотка Людвиг поворачивается к нему, снимая очки, и целует — так, что у Хенрика трепещет сердце то ли в груди, то ли в кончиках пальцев, то ли сразу в паху, он всё никак не определится. Губы у Германии прохладные и твёрдые, целует он крепко, упруго толкаясь в рот Хенрика языком.   
  
— И тебе тоже здравствуй! — смеётся Хенрик, чокаясь горлышком бутылки о людвигову. Они выпивают, и на этот раз целует уже он, нежно и глубоко, отчего Людвиг тихо и горячо выдыхает.  
  
Первую бутылку они так и перемежают поцелуями, а потом Дания достаёт припасённые закуски и вкусняшки, и они ещё долго наслаждаются солнцем, небом, морем и ветром. Ну, или просто морем и небом — тут уж как получится. Немецкая погода — она такая. Почти как датская...  
  
Потом, когда в голове у Дании немного шумит от всего выпитого, они собирают вещи и отправляются в гостиницу рядом. Номера, кажется, тоже забронированы Людвигом чуть ли не на полгода вперёд, но Хенрик никогда его об этом не спрашивает. Он просто знает, что Людвиг не подведёт и всё сделает заранее, раз встреча проходит на его стороне.   
  
В номере уютно и всё также веет холодным северным морем с пляжа. В холодное время, когда на пляже становится слишком ветренно, мёрзло, пустынно, они встречаются сразу в гостинице, но сейчас — сейчас Хенрик поглядывает на светлый, почти белый песок с редкой растительностью за окном и думает, что можно было бы погулять там ещё и ночью.  
  
Они раскидываются на кровати, гладят друг друга, закапываясь пальцами в волосы, трогают по плечам и бокам, и Людвиг рассказывает что-то из того, что случилось за неделю, делится историями про брата или просто будничными мелочами с работы.   
  
Хенрик говорит в ответ, где был, чем восхищался или огорчался и как приключался. Они смеются, или кто-то цокает, комментирует, делится мыслями.  
  
Им хорошо и свободно, и в какой-то момент всё перерастает в сначала плавный, а потом горячий и быстрый секс, наверное, даже немного жадный. Ведь Людвиг, распаляясь, чувствуется таким голодным, что Хенрик не может не поддаться, не отдаться и не дать.  
  
За вечер, где-то между фильмами, перекусами и разговорами, это интимное, жаркое повторяется между ними ещё раз и ещё, только уже медленнее, вдумчивее, с чувством, толком и расстановкой.   
  
Потом они вспоминают об оставленном фильме и недопитом пиве. Ну, и может быть, о той самой ночной прогулке вдоль моря, если там выдастся хороший вечер.  
  
— Я с тобой душой отдыхаю, — замечает как-то Людвиг, который не то чтобы часто распространяется о своих чувствах, и Хенрик хмыкает, уютно устраиваясь у него на груди, сворачиваясь вокруг Германии клубком. Внутри него разливается тепло, переливаясь в Германию и дальше по всей кровати, всему номеру. И, может быть, миру...  
  
Они всегда остаются на ночь — занятой Людвиг, может быть, и уехал бы раньше, но рациональность и, Хенрик хочет верить, чувства в нём побеждают.   
  
Но всё-таки утром, сразу после завтрака, они собираются, и Хенрик идёт на свой паром до Рёмё, а Людвиг — к машине, чтобы через несколько часов быть в Берлине.   
  
Прощание поначалу тянуло в Дании обидой, ведь так хотелось остаться вместе с Людвигом. Но теперь Хенрик знает: сюрприз обязательно, точно-точно наступит снова. Наверняка уже через две недели — Людвиг очень не любит отменять свою поездку на Зюльт и всегда раздосадован, если она срывается.   
  
Это сильнее всего греет Дании душу.   
  
Хенрику с Людвигом так невыразимо хорошо в этот их субботний денёк, упоительно, сладко, — и он становится счастливым не только в ожидании этого дня, но и от того, что Людвиг встроил его в своё расписание и в свою жизнь, целиком и полностью. Насовсем.   
  
Это ведь Германия, верно. И он не знает половинчатых решений.  
  
Ну а Хенрик — что Хенрик… Он просто согласен быть его, Германии. В Зюльте, на берегу Северного моря.  
  
Ну и вообще, — пожалуй, тоже.


	7. С немецким вкусом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жаркое солнце и маленький дикий пляж, где они только вдвоём. Что ещё нужно, чтобы довести брата до правильной кондиции? Правильно, маленький брикет очень, очень холодного пломбира...

Спуститься на видневшийся со скалы, куда они забрались, чтобы полюбоваться на окрестности, маленький пляж было, конечно, идеей Гилберта. От скалы вниз вела зигзагами малоприметная тропка — оставленная стопами таких же, как видно, энтузиастов, и Людвиг сам удивился, как быстро дал себя уговорить сунуться в неизведанное и далёкое от их курортного посёлка местечко.  
  
Они уместились прямо на одном-единственном полотенце, которое пришлось положить поперёк, впрочем, Гилберт быстро оставил брата на берегу — он, конечно же, бросился в море “проверять воду”.  
  
Вода была, видимо, весьма хороша. По крайней мере, Людвиг, к концу отпуска уже бронзовый от загара и потому совсем не боящийся сгореть, даже немного задремал. Очнулся он от того, что любимый братик тронул его в бок их сумкой-холодильником, которую они затарили пивом и немного едой — Гилберт же и уговорил его на этот поход, соблазнив маленьким пикником на вершине с видом на море! А в итоге они оказались у самой воды.  
  
— А-а! Брат!! — возмутился Людвиг, дёрнувшись от холодной сумки.  
  
Старший чуть усмехнулся, проведя парой пальцев по его боку.  
  
— Ты так раскалился на солнце, мелкий, — заметил он. — Я уж побоялся, что сгоришь.  
  
— Не сгорю, — всё ещё недовольно отозвался ему Людвиг. — И я много раз просил тебя перестать меня так звать, — с ноткой обиды добавил он.  
  
Гилберт дёрнул уголками губ, прикрыв веки. Он провёл по груди брата пальцами уже обеих рук.  
  
— Может, тогда покажешь мне, каким ты можешь быть большим? — проурчал он неторопливо.  
  
Людвиг вспыхнул, но дёрнул бровью.  
  
— Ты пошлишь, брат, — попенял он, приподнявшись на локтях и поглядывая на неприцельно гуляющие по его торсу пальцы Гилберта так, будто в любую секунду ждал от них фокуса, стоит только отвести взгляд. В общем-то, он оказался прав: едва подняв глаза, Людвиг ощутил, как по его соскам царапнули и сильно сжали. — Бра-ат, — всё ещё несколько укоризненно протянул он.  
  
Гилберт посмотрел ему в глаза долго тёмным взглядом, что усиливалось тенью от солнца.  
  
— Здесь никого нет и не будет. Сверху увидят, что пляж занят, если что, — уверил он, наклоняясь к Людвигу ниже. — А вот тебя ведь местами стоит охладить, пока ты не начал плавиться, верно, Запад? — он мягко провёл губами от солнечного сплетения вниз. Кожа Людвига и впрямь обжигала, настолько была горяча. Гилберт посмотрел на брата вверх, и по его глазам тот со всей ясностью прочитал, что сейчас что-то будет.  
  
— Ги-илберт? — низко и с подозрением в голосе позвал Людвиг.  
  
Но старший не отозвался. Он резко привстал, раскрывая сумку и звякая бутылками пива.  
  
— Где-то было, где-то было, — пробормотал он, а потом вынул серебристый брикетик, о наличии которого Людвиг, к своему удивлению, до того в сумке даже и не подозревал. Видно, брат всунул его перед самым выходом, не иначе. Вот только зачем ему прямо сейчас могло понадобиться мороженое?..  
  
— Только не говори мне, что ты собираешься… — с сомнением начал было младший, но Гилберт уже споро развернул бумагу и оторвал кусочек пальцами и водрузил его на левый сосок Людвига. Тот так и ахнул, проглотив окончание своей мысли и забыв, что бы не пытался сказать.  
  
Пломбир был обжигающе-холодным, и Людвиг никак не мог определиться, приятно это было или нет. Он прикусил губу, с ожиданием и настороженным предвкушением посмотрев на Гилберта.  
  
— Интересно, — старший брат с удовольствием понаблюдал за этой реакцией. — А если так? — он снова склонился к груди Людвига и вобрал холодный, затвердевший и напрягшийся сосок в рот.  
  
Людвига захлестнуло от этого контраста, от горячего рта брата, и он невольно приподнял подбородок, хуже контролируя своё дыхание. Однако, не успел он и моргнуть, как Гилберт снова оторвался от него — а вся его грудь, соски, кубики мышц оказались усажены маленькими холодными островками.  
  
— Гил-беррт! — в голос возмутился Людвиг, покрывшись мурашками с головы до ног. Но в голове у него стало пусто и гулко при мысли, что сейчас сделает брат, его охолонуло предвкушением, и он чуть дёрнулся пахом к животу нависшего над ним Гилберта.  
  
Старший же выбрал первый холодный островок — и Людвиг почувствовал там снова горячие губы, втянувшие кожу, оставившие на ней след. Гилберт перешёл на соседний кусок мороженого, потом ещё на один, и Людвиг ахнул, поддаваясь и плавясь, возбуждаясь ещё сильнее. Это было так хорошо, что у него даже волоски на руках и в паху встали дыбом, он дрожал, кусая губы и слегка выгибаясь к брату.  
  
Кусочки иссякли, и Гилберт провёл холодным от мороженого языком по всем впадинкам и ямкам людвигова торса, вылизывая последние остатки. Он хорошо чувствовал, как сквозь плавки, приподнимая их, выпирает людвигов член, и очень скоро собирался им заняться.  
  
Остатки мороженого он взял двумя пальцами и провёл ими у рта стонущего брата. Людвиг жадно обхватил губами холодные кончики пальцев, посасывая и прикусывая их. Гилберт вздрогнул, поглядев на брата желающе, пьяно, и плавно протёрся животом и грудью вниз по паху брата.  
  
— Мммм, кто-то и в самом деле очень большой, — промурлыкал он, оттянув вниз плавки Людвига.  
  
Крупный здоровый член упруго качнулся перед его лицом, и Гилберт заалел от возбуждения, опускаясь вниз и медленно обхватывая его всё ещё прохладными губами.  
  
Он вбирал больше и глубже, дальше, и Людвиг застонал в голос.  
  
Его старший брат был пошляком и извращенцем, но, боги, как же Людвигу нравились его сумасбродные идеи! Он отдавался ему в рот весь, полностью, толкаясь несильно вверх и напрягаясь, сдерживая себя, когда Гилберт отводил голову, почти вынимая член изо рта.   
  
Ему было так потрясающе, умопомрачительно хорошо, так горячо и бесконечно жарко рядом с братом. Его любовь, вечно присутствующая и дремлющая в его сердце, как будто вырывалась наружу огромным огненным цветком, разливаясь вокруг. Она топила их обоих вместе с ответным чувством старшего, пронзительным, безапелляционным и острым, проходящим всегда так метко — ровнёхонько через его грудь — и бьющим строго в сердце, в самый центр его собственного чувства.  
  
Гилберт отсасывал ему уже несдержанно, жадно и порывисто, тиская по яичкам и стволу, крепко сжимая губами головку. В какой-то момент он не вынес и выгнулся вверх, чтобы, не отрываясь от брата, стиснуть крепко свой собственный член, жёсткими и быстрыми движениями доводя себя до близкого конца.  
  
Людвиг вскрикнул и сильно дёрнулся, стиснув сильными ногами Гилберта за талию, изливаясь ему в рот и по губам, на подбородок, и тот протяжно, долго застонал, нагоняя брата за несколько движений рукой — а потом заливая его пах и песок уже собой.  
  
Несколько секунд они видели звёзды в небе, залитом сплошь ярким и жарким солнцем. Несколько секунд они были здесь и везде, но главное — вместе, душа к душе.  
  
Очнувшись и сорванно дыша, Гилберт сел у Людвига между ног прямо на песок. Людвиг, чуть отдышавшись, глядя на него любяще, ласково, горячо и собственнически, потянулся к нему, чтобы докоснуться до родного лица, до губ.  
  
Гилберт улыбнулся ему, стирая пальцами белое с подбородка и около рта, а потом облизывая их.  
  
— Опа, кажется, я открыл новый вкус! — воскликнул он, и Людвиг замер с распахнутыми глазами и протянутой вперёд рукой. — Со вкусом немецкой спермы, ммм…  
  
Младший медленно залился краской, осознавая, а потом со стоном упал назад на полотенце.  
  
— Бо-же, Гилберт! Ты невыносим! — проговорил он, прикрывая горящее теперь куда больше всех частей тела лицо ладонью.  
  
— Почему-то мне кажется, ты меня не просто всегда вынесешь, а очень даже с удовольствием, — ухмыльнулся широко-широко Гилберт, укладываясь рядом.  
  
Людвиг убрал руку от лица, не скрывая улыбку.   
  
Ну да, действительно. Куда же он денется от своего прусского счастья?


End file.
